


W.W.B.D.

by Redrikki



Category: Batgirl (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Mentors, Misses Clause Challenge, Women Being Awesome, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8743582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redrikki/pseuds/Redrikki
Summary: As the latest Batgirl prepares to unfurl her little bat-wings, Steph is there to offer her some advice.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mpatientdreamr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpatientdreamr/gifts).



“First solo run. Nervous?”

“Oh, just a lot.”

“Relax. You’ve got this. Just think ‘what would Batgirl do’ and you’ll be golden.”

“How is that helpful? _I’m_ Batgirl!”

“See, Batgirl isn’t just a person. She’s an idea that stands for stuff. Quippy crimefighting. Plucky determination. Girl power. Hope. Kid you believed in _her_ , not me.”

“I believed in both.”

“Awwww. And I believe in you, Nell Little. Out of all the girls in Gotham, we not-ghosts of Batgirls past picked you to carry on our totally awesome legacy. Now go, my little bat. Fly free and kick some criminal ass.”


End file.
